


Circuit Breaker

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creampies, Heat Cycles, M/M, Oral, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, almost 0 plot maybe 0 plot mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron helps Trailbreaker take care of his heat cycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th Tf fic  
> the curse is broken, im free im free

           The deeper he drove his nose into the taut neck cables, the muskier that sweet scent would get. On its own, from a distance, it had been alluring, but up close, it was intoxicating. Each deep inhale ignited his frame, urging him to seek out more from the source, only making the body he was pressed against quake.

He hadn't expected Trailbreaker to be as bashful as he was, considering the mech he had known before was boisterous and energetic. Now, he was leaning back against a stack of pillows, face bright red, and visor dimmed. To add to the shy look, Trailbreaker had sunk his head slightly into his frame, hiding at least a part of his chin while also dimming his visor. Perhaps it was his attempt to make a point he was trying to look anywhere but Megatron's smug face.  

Ever since losing the ability to drink himself into a stupor, it seemed a lot of Trailbreaker’s blind courage had followed along with it. Now, hot and bothered, he sank lower as Megatron towered over him.  

"This can't be your first heat cycle, is it?" Megatron spoke softly, his voice like velvet in the quiet of the hab.

"No, probably my," Trailbreaker swallowed and licked his lips, pausing a moment when Megatron returned his mouth to his neck, "third or fourth. I can't really remember any others." He felt thick lips against his main energon line and perhaps the faint graze of Megatron's denta over the sensitive cable.  " _Huh~_ " Lifting and tilting his head to give Megatron access to under his chin, he shivered when those lovely lips kissed their way up. His vents stuttered when Megatron paused to suckle the smooth plating, teasing it before kissing along the jawline and finally leaving a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you not a valve mech or-?" Cautiously, Megatron grazed two fingers over the backside of Trailbreaker's hand.

"I am, I like using my valve... and my spike. I'm both, I like both. Don't really have a preference really. Well I mean right now a spike in my valve would be nice, but-" Trailbreaker looked down between them, parting his fingers a bit until he saw one of his own puffy folds. "I've never interfaced with anybody on the Lost Light so nobody knows that-" Squeezing his fingers shut, he sank his head back down into his frame and sighed.

Nobody knows what, exactly? Megatron raised his eyebrows, now curious about what Trailbreaker was hiding. Not that he didn't know what he was hiding, he was making it very obvious with his hand over his valve, but _what_ exactly about his valve was he so... critical of.

"Just relax." hunkering down a bit, Megatron kissed the top of Trailbreaker's chest, then moved his lips down lower and lower until they were pressed against the warm metal of his belly. The metal rose and fell against his lips as Trailbreaker breathed in and out, sometimes stuttering and making the plating twitch against the warlord's lips. "Spread your legs a little wider." It was already a tight fit, and Trailbreaker did his best to make more room for Megatron's shoulders the lower he sank.

Lower and lower, those thick lips kissed random patterns here and there. On occasion he could feel Megatron favoring some points on him, mostly his seams to which he mouthed and even nipped at. It felt good, and the more Megatron lapped and kissed, the hotter Trailbreaker could feel his cheeks burning.

His spike, which stood erect below him rubbed against Megatron's upper chest the lower he kissed. In a matter of minutes he could feel Megatron’s warm breath spilling over the sensitive plating.

"Heh." Megatron rumbled, watching Trailbreaker's spike plating expand and contract. The golden bio-lights glistened, becoming brighter when the plating expanded again. "Have you always been this sensitive?" Kissing down Trailbreaker's groin, Megatron made sure to leave a few small pecks around the base of the spike, knowing it was soft and sensitive. In fact, each kiss he could feel static crackle against his lips and Trailbreaker's hips twitch with need.

"Y-yeah~" With his free hand, Trailbreaker had knotted his fingers into the berth's blankets, tugging on it every few seconds when he thought Megatron might try and suck him off, but instead he watched the hefty mech continue his descent and pause at the hand covering his valve.

"You're leaking." Megatron all but purred, leaning back on his elbows as he watched thick strands of lubricant ooze out between the cracks in Trailbreaker's fingers. Already he had soaked a small spot under his own aft, and judging from the surprised look on his face he hadn't noticed he had done it.  "Let me see-" Gently, and without any kind of force, Megatron slid his heavy fingers behind the hand Trailbreaker was using to shield himself. Instead of removing the hand right away, he pressed his fingers into the palm, using his thumb to rub slow circles on the top side.

He could feel the soft folds of Trailbreaker's valve against the backs of his fingers. Warm and soft, he pressed into it, listening to Trailbreaker grouse above him. When he pressed a little harder, he was surprised to be met with a rather cushiony feeling rather than the resistance of frame. His valve was so much softer than a normal valve should be, why?

Bringing the hand to his lips, Megatron placed a loving kiss on each knuckle. Moving from one to the next, he gave the hand an affectionate nuzzle before allowing Trailbreaker to pull it away. For a split second Trailbreaker moved it back down towards his valve, but paused and placed it by his side, granting Megatron access to his lower panel.  

Finally, face to face with the most plump and luscious valve he had ever seen, Megatron's optics brightened. Never before had he seen valve lips so... _plump_. Jutting outward from Trailbreaker's panel, they were swollen and a fantastic tint of pink. Perfectly chunky, the silvery folds glistened with the faint coat of lubricant.

Before he had finished admiring the oddity, Trailbreaker's hand snuck by and hid the voluptuous folds once more.

"It's strange I know, it's always been like that, nobody has been able to tell me why."

"There is nothing strange about it," Taking Trailbreaker's hand once more and removing it, Megatron scooted himself forwards until his lips were touching the top of Trailbreaker's valve. From there he pressed into the outer node, which was also abnormally large, "It's quite lovely actually." And in truth it was.

" _Huff_ ~" Leaning back against the contact, Trailbreaker watched from above, patting his hands against his sides as he wasn't sure what else to do with them.

Hot against his face, Megatron could practically feel the valve plus against his lips. It clenched every time he moved, bubbling out more and more lubricant as it begged and wished for any kind of attention, fingers, a spike, a _mouth._

"Meg- _ah~_ " hips bucking the moment something warm and wet connected with his outer node, Trailbreaker tossed his head back. Yanking at the berth sheets, he pulled his head back up in time to see Megatron swirling his glossa around his outer node. Lapping over the hard bead, he pressed into it, dabbing at it, pressing into it, and quickly working his warm glossa all over it.

The sensation was maddening, making Trailbreaker's hips tremble and dance. Though no matter which way he tried to pull his hips, Megatron's head followed, keeping up the attention to the point he finally lurched forward and latched his lips over the throbbing bead.

"Nng!~" Sitting up and hunching over Megatron's head, Trailbreaker gritted his denta and flopped back. More than once he tried to close his thighs around Megatron's head, but strong shoulders kept them spread.  "Oh Primus, oh Primus." Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he chomped down on a single finger, offlining his visor the moment be felt Megatron's glossa snake down between his valve lips.

The usual taste of valves had a tang to them, but Trailbreaker's was thick and sweet. No doubt altered due to his heat coding, Megatron wasn't complaining. Instead he wanted more, and to get more he had to press his face harder into Trailbreaker's groin, making the mech above him sputter.

"Oh _frag_ ~" His thighs jumped when he felt denta nip at his valve, then nip again a little harder. Tugging at the folds, Megatron buried his face back down between them, sucking and slurping without restraint.

Placing his hands on Trailbreaker's hips and holding them firmly in place, Megatron allowed his glossa to slide back down through the sticky folds and swirl around the clenching rim of Trailbreaker’s valve.

Choking the second the warm thing wiggled inside of his valve canal, Trailbreaker tossed his head back and whined. His valve clenched fruitlessly around the soft glossa, wanting to draw friction from it but instead had to tolerate it wiggling about. Despite it taking up little space, whenever Megatron withdrew it to lick his lips, Trailbreaker found himself whining at the absence.

Sitting himself up, Megatron licked his tangy lips and climbed his way back up to Trailbreaker’s face.  Moving in as if to kiss him, he paused abruptly and took great pleasure in watching Trailbreaker purse his lips and lean for the impact.

Chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath, Trailbreaker's visor brightened in confusion. Coolant glistened on his damp cheeks, and he licked his dry lips before hearing the soft click and slide of a panel opening.

He didn't have to look down to know the large mass pressing and rubbing against his valve was Megatron's spike. As it ran along and between his valve, he could feel the thick ribs catching at the sensitive mesh, tugging on it and making him groan.  It felt even better when the spike’s head reached his outer node, running it over and then dragging back down it to catch along the hard bead just right.

"Oh frag~!" Hips dancing between them once again, Trailbreaker brought his hand back up to fight another finger. "If you keep this up I'm going to melt." Already he felt like he was going to go critical. Higher and higher his core temperature rose the longer he listened to the muffled _squelching_ noise his valve made whenever Megatron thrust his spike back up through the sticky lips.

"Are you ready?" Voice gritty with his own arousal, Megatron kept working his hips back and forth, dragging his spike over those luscious folds a few more times before reaching down and guiding himself towards Trailbreaker's valve ring. He leaned forwards, applying just enough pressure to nose the head into the fluttering ring but made no move to penetrate just yet.

"Y-yeah." Sounding out of breath, Trailbreaker nodded and looked down over his frame. He watched, swallowing hard as Megatron started to lean forwards, and that thick spike began to split him open. " _Oh_ ~" Grabbing Megatron's arms for support, Trailbreaker exhaled harshly through clenched denta as his valve took the girth of Megatron's spike. Stretching outward to accommodate the thick shaft, Trailbreaker let out a loud choked sob the moment Megatron's hips connected with his own.

It was full, perhaps a little too full as Trailbreaker's lower belly puffed outward a bit. It was almost unnoticeable, but as Megatron withdrew himself, the lower plating on Trailbreaker's belly flattened.

"I'm think I'm going to overload-" He watched again as Megatron's hips connected with his, and as that thick spike hit the top of his valve, he sobbed out. His spike twitched hard, spurting a thick line of transfluid up across his own lower abdomen. He dragged his heels across the berth, a low hum suddenly emitting from his feet as his magnets suddenly activated.

Lubricant spurted from Trailbreaker's valve as Megatron picked up the pace, roughly clapping his hips against mech below. Every few thrusts Megatron found himself pushing his hips harder and harder against the autobot, holding his spike inside of him for a little while before quickly withdrawing.

"NNG!" Trying his best to look down between his bouncing thighs, the sight of Megatron's spike vanishing up into him dragged him over the edge once again overloading harder the second time, Trailbreaker wailed into the open air, suddenly silenced when Megatron's lips connected with his.

He could taste the tang of his own valve left over on Megatron's lips, his glossa, all over his mouth and it turned him on. Pushing back against the con’s mouth, Trailbreaker nipped at his bottom lip, tugging it and releasing when Megatron bucked his hips harder into him.

Jerking forward, Trailbreaker's mouth gaped when Megatron's spike struck something fantastic. Stars danced across his vision field, at least for as long as he could see out of is considering by the third time the spike struck that sweet spot Trailbreaker was seeping patches of static.

"I- MN- FFFOH-" His valve constricted, and the heat that was swelling in his tank expanded to his groin. Radiating down his thick trembling thighs, Trailbreaker heaved into Megatron's shoulder, allowing himself one last overload. "Fnnnhg!!" Feet and fingers curling, Trailbreaker tried to wail, but his vocalizer glitched, only allowing him to emit a high pitched beeping and clicks.

His hands grabbed around for something sturdier to hang on to, eventually coming to a rest wrapped around Megatron's frame to dig into his back. Clawing into the metal as the mech rutted against him, he suddenly felt something warm filling his belly.

Valve pulsing as it accepted every drop of transfluid Megatron had to offer, Trailbreaker let out a loud and long exhale.

Practically melting in Megatron's arms, he sank back into the pillows, allowing the larger mech to continue grinding into him until his own overload had faded and he was a panting mess over him.

Dragging his spike out and gently pushing it back in, Megatron paused when he reburied it inside the still fluttering folds.

He leaned down, placing small kisses in random location all around Trailbreaker's cheeks. Soft little things, loving even, as he made his way to kiss his chin, then at his neck. Placing one kiss at the main energon line, which he had bitten earlier and left a little scuff, he nuzzled it and finally sat himself back.

"How are you feeling?" Asking breathlessly, Megatron slowly withdrew himself from Trailbreaker's valve. He watched the cubby lips close together the moment he had extracted, and in seconds thick globs of his transfluid were gushing out.

Propping himself up on his elbows and reaching down with one hand, the autobot spread his valve apart. More transfluid flooded out, and he ran his finger through it, dragging it up through the thick folds to rub around his tingling outer node.

"Good," He offlined his visor, just focusing on the warm fluid sitting in his valve now, "really good." Recharge called to him, and more than anything he wanted to answer it, now with a valve full of fluid and his heat coding subdued he allowed his visor to slowly dim offline, leaving Megatron to kiss circles around his chest and neck until finally he was off in space. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not counting the 163 free drabbles I have done or the 63 chapter updates to other fics, this fic is my 100th for the Transformers fandom. Certainly not my best work but one of the works regardless.  
> I spent 8 years in the Naruto fandom and only wrote maybe 4-6 things for them total in those years. I have only been with the Tfs for 2 years.  
> Hopefully I have managed to put out a few good things, I know its not all gold, but its two years of a lot of work regardless, so thanks for reading and thanks for the support if you have been here from the start, or are new. If you have been through the bad (tbh this fics prob one of the bads) and are still here for the good, It means a lot to me.


End file.
